Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rolling element bearing cages or rolling element bearing cage assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
Rolling element bearing cage assemblies are known in the art. A typical assembly comprises an inner ring and an outer ring, and rolling elements arranged in position between the inner ring and outer ring. The rolling element bearing cage assembly maintains separation of the rolling elements and interconnects the rolling elements for uniform rotation with respect to the inner and outer rings.
Example applications of a rolling element bearing cage assembly include, but are not limited to, automotive and truck transmissions, agricultural construction equipment, pumps and compressors, and two-cycle engines such as marine outboards, and garden equipment.
An aim of the present invention is to provide an improved rolling element bearing cage assembly.